


Returning to the past to save the future

by Iluvfoxes22



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Nori, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Nori, Little Gimli has crush on Nori, M/M, Nori Centric, Nori Knows Everything, Past Rape, Time Travel Fix-It, mpreg maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfoxes22/pseuds/Iluvfoxes22
Summary: Being killed in a bar fight was a surprise and then meeting Mahal and being sent to the past honestly almost killed me again.
Relationships: Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Nori & Mahal, Nori/Everyone, Nori/OMC, Nori/Past OMC
Kudos: 10





	Returning to the past to save the future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit or its Characters.
> 
> However I do own any OCs and any story ideas.

He had just been having drinks sitting at a table with some of his friends, they were all in the same business as him spying for King Dain. Anyway it had been an ordinary night drinking and having fun. Until someone threw a chair which had obviously hit him on the head. Even though dwarfs have thick skulls the unexpected blow he wasn’t prepared for.

After he had been hit everything faded....

He appeared in a room it was made out of stone, he could feel the stone buzzing around him making him feel warm and welcome. The beautiful engravings of dwarfs made him feel at home. After he had just let himself relax he realized that there was a male dwarf in the room he had dark black locks, a beautiful big beard, his outfit looked to be made of gold. He hadn’t realised that the dwarf had been also staring until his eyes locked with mesmerizing blue eyes.

The other male in the room suddenly spoke “Welcome Nori son of Nem and Doir, you have been bought here to change the past.”

After hearing what this dwarf just said Nori felt confused, looking at the other Dwarf he said “Who are you and what do you mean?”

The regal looking male replied “I am Mahal creator of all dwarfs, and the person who wants to entrust you with the mission of saving your kin. I need you to rewrite history and not let any of Durin folks die.”

Nori honestly felt awed but at the same time shocked he knew that even though he would try and protect everyone that his brothers would come first. However even though he knew the moment Mahal asked him for help that he would try and do as requested.

Nori said “I’m still not really sure if this is a dream or not but I will do anything for my kin, so I will go back in time and try and save everyone.”

The other male smiled, he knew Nori would be the perfect choice. Mahal said “ I know that you will, you have courage and will do anything necessary. I will be sending right before you have to leave for the Shire. This will be a hard task but if you ever need me all you have to do is call.”

Looking at Nori he saw that he was fading, he knew that he didn’t have much time left.

Before Nori was gone Mahal said “Before you awake your conscious will feel floaty, and it might be scary at first but remember that it is okay. Also stay strong.”

Nori looked down at his hands and realised that he was fading, looking at Mahal he saw that he was smiling warmly. The next moment he was completely gone from the room. After he had gone he felt like he was floating everything was dark, it felt cold. Remembering what Mahal said he started to feel warm. Floating for what felt like hours he suddenly saw a light it was bright and encouraging the moment he touched the light he was engulfed and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags later.


End file.
